Of Cheetos and Fairies
by Gauri
Summary: Just who did Ted see in Robin's bedroom that night?


_Author's Note_: Set right after most current episode (7.10).

* * *

><p><strong>Of Cheetos and Fairies<strong>

Robin opened the door to her apartment at two in the morning to find Ted in his boxers laughing uncontrollably at an infomercial on the television.

"ROBIN! Have you seen this…this…" and at this point he snorted and collapsed onto the couch, "this thing called a Shake Weight?"

Robin rolled her eyes and sighed, moving lethargically towards her bedroom. "How are you still high? Yes, everyone has heard of the Shake Weight, Ted. Goodnight. Also, you're not wearing pants, so…maybe when you get a minute, you can take care of that."

She sighed heavily again as she opened the door to her room, and Ted turned to look at her, suddenly panicked. "Look," he said seriously. "I don't want to alarm you, but…I'm pretty sure there was a fairy in your room earlier tonight."

"Damn it," Robin hissed. "I told that guy to stop hiding in my closet!"

"NO!" Ted shouted loud enough to make Robin jump. "Not the creepy closet guy. A…fairy. A real fairy." He paused, and tilted his head. "At least I'm pretty sure it was a fairy."

"OK, Ted? Goodnight. And, some friendly advice…maybe sleep in tomorrow morning."

"Robin, you don't believe in fairies?" Ted asked, his mouth agape. "How can you _not_ believe in fairies?"

"Because I'm not two and I have all my adult teeth."

"See, that's your problem. You don't believe in fairies. Here, I'm going make it so you do, so get ready."

"No! Ted, god."

"YES! It's just a spell. Close your eyes."

Robin gave Ted a deadly stare. "Ted, I'm tired. This has been a horrible day. I need to go to bed. If I do this last thing for you…will you leave me alone? And possibly eat the rest of the Cheetos and go to bed?"

"Sure. Now close your eyes!"

Robin sighed again and closed her eyes. Ted turned her towards her bedroom and put his hands over her eyes while clearing his throat. "_Bless your heart with magic light; I give the gift of fairy sight_!"

Robin shoved his hands away. "Seriously? Fern Gully?" When she opened her eyes, something red on her bedroom floor caught her eye. She walked in quickly to pick the petal up, fingering it for a minute before charging back out to Ted, who had already lain back down on the couch.

"OK, Ted? I need you to tell me who the fairy was."

Ted groaned, shoving his head under a throw pillow. "You said I could go to sleep."

"That was before I found the rose petal on my bedroom floor. Now I need you to tell me who dropped it there."

"Robin, it was a fairy, OK? Just accept it and move on. _Jeez. _And hand me the Cheetos."

Robin held the Cheetos high over her head, using her other hand to hold Ted down on the couch as he whined and scrambled towards the bag. "For every piece of information you give me," Robin said loudly over Ted's protests. "I give you a Cheeto. Fair?"

Ted huffed, and crossed his arms angrily. "Fine. But a fairy is a fairy, Robin. Just because you don't believe in them doesn't mean they don't exist."

"What was the fairy wearing?"

"Grey, maybe. Or black. It was really dressed up for a fairy."

Robin's face blanched, and she pursed her lips. As an afterthought, she threw Ted a Cheeto, which he caught in his mouth.

"What was the fairy doing?"

"Picking up that red fairy dust he had put on your bed! Come _on_, Robin. What else would a fairy do? And putting out all of the lights that were on in your room. That many candles is a fire hazard, b-t-w."

Robin threw him another Cheeto.

"Ted…was the fairy Barney?"

Ted cocked his head for a minute. "Ummmm…." He drawled. "Yes. It is entirely possible that the fairy could have been Barney." He paused thoughtfully. "But how could Barney have been a fairy for so many years and we never knew?"

Robin handed Ted the bag of Cheetos, and sat on the couch, head in her hands.

Ted munched happily for a moment, then stared into the bag, forlorn. "Barney. I miss Barney."

Robin sniffled loudly, swiping at her eyes.

"WE SHOULD GO SEE BARNEY!" Ted shouted loudly, making Robin jump off of the couch. Ted ran for his jacket, and before Robin could stop him, he was out the door.

Robin met up with him on the curb as he was climbing into a cab. "Ted! We are not going to see Barney."

"Oh, yes we are!" Ted shouted as he climbed in the cab. "81st and 1st!" he shouted to the driver.

"No!" Robin shouted, climbing into the cab after Ted, tapping the driver's shoulder in earnest. "I swear to god, don't take him anywhere!"

"I will give you all of my money, and…" Ted pulled the Cheetos out from under his coat. "My Cheetos."

"Sold," the driver said, pulling away.

When they arrived at Barney's building, Ted ran out of the cab and rang Barney's buzzer an obscene amount of times. Robin pulled desperately at Ted's hand. "Please…please Ted. I…can't be here right now."

"Why is he not answering the door?" Ted whined, staring up at the building. His eyes suddenly brightened. "Wait…I know!" He took two steps back and began clapping rhythmically. "I _do_ believe in fairies! I_ do_ believe in fairies! I _do_ believe in fairies! Come on, Robin! I _do _believe in fairies."

Robin stared at Ted. She stared up at the building. She stared back at Ted and gave him a small smile and a shake of her head. Then she stood next to him and took a deep breath. "For the record…you're an idiot when you're high," she said hotly, then began to clap with him.


End file.
